Togetherness
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: It's Fennel and Juniper's wedding night, and there is only one way to burn off the stresses of a long, tiresome day for a pair of happy newlyweds. Commission for Ice57.


Fennel fretted about nervously as she settled down onto the bed. It felt softer than any other bed she'd ever felt before as the nicest hotel in Nimbasa City proved a loftier sight than she expected it to when they booked the trip online. But she didn't really need to feel nervous, for as much as she did, sitting there in her wedding gown, a little tired from the intense day that she had just dealt with. The wedding was over and with it went the worst of her stress and concerns as the ceremony had turned out perfect in every way. It was pretty much a dream come true in her eyes, as she finally married the love of her life. Wedding jitters had come and gone, but the kind of pressure that the day broguht wasn't as easy to shake off as she would have liked it to be.

"That was the best day of my life," Aurea said softly as she stepped out of the bathroom. It had taken her longer than expected to undo the fancy hairstyle she'd worn for the wedding, and instead of tying it back up into a bun, she wore it down loose for a change, something that only made Fennel's eyes go wider in excitement as she stepped in. She shot her wife a smile, and the fact that she could even say 'her wife' was cause enough for celebration as she climbed onto the bed. "I hope it was yours, too," she said, and pecked Fennel on the lips.

"Ooh, it was," Fennel said happily, leaning in closely to her wife and loving the words just as much as her wife did. Oh there, she did it twice. This was so exciting. "That was perfect. I'm almost kind of sad it's over now."

"Well, it's not entirely over," purred Aurea as she kissed Fennel again. "There is still one last wedding tradition to get through, and we did rent this expensive hotel room after all." She smiled, knowing that if she didn't take charge of it that Fennel would in all likelihood let it all slip by under the weight of her own fretting nervousness. This way, she didn't have to worry about that nearly as much. Another kiss set Fennel's cheeks aflame with pink. "But we'll need to get out of the wedding gowns for that."

Fennel smiled as she said playfully, "But they cost so much money and we only get to wear them once," like she wasn't already reaching her fingers down to the hem of her wedding dress and starting to get it off. But of course that didn't last very long, as Aurea swatted her hands away and did it for her, pulling the dress off of her wife and letting her fingers tease along her body a bit more in the process, which made Fennel twist happily against Aurea's touch. "Oh, Juni," she whined, slipping in her nickname for her wife as she leaned in to steal one a little peck before her arms went up and she was helped out of her dress entirely.

Beneath the dress, Fennel wore white lingerie just for the occasion, knowing where their night would be going and wanting to be ready for it. The white bra and panties were frilly, with a couple little bows strern across the material as they hugged to her hips and perked up her breasts. They had been each others' surprises, the promise that they would each go out and buy a pair of white lingerie to wear that the other couldn't see, making for a romantic reveal the night of. And Fennel's cheeks remained bright pink as she sat there, exposed and smiling as she watched the green eyes of her lover widen in love.

"Beautiful," Aurea said, as she soaked it in for a moment, until Fennel leaned forward and went at her own dress too. She yelped in surprise at the sudden tugging at the hem of her gown, having been so absorbed by the moment that she had forgotten what they were doing for a second. She was quickly out of her dress as an overly eager Fennel sought to unwrap her present after already having been unwrapped, knowing that she would find an even better treat beneath Aurea's dress than had been found beneath her own. And she had been right, gasping in delight as she looked at the sight of her wife.

Aurea had gone for something more sultry than cute, and her lingerie was all floral lace, certainly holding snugly to her curves and perking her breasts up all the same, but going for something more enticing. It was a bit of a strange thing for her to do, as Aurea Juniper was a woman who loved a good pair of sneakers, but she had wanted to go a little wild for Fennel, and as she saw the delight creeping across her wife's face, she knew she'd made the right decision in girlying it up.

Instead of responding with words as Aurea had, Fennel simply threw herself at her wife, kissing her eagerly and pushing her down onto her back as she sought to shower her with affection. Nothing spoke louder than actions, and she was bearing down on her wife with all of the excited affection she could have mustered, showing her eagerly how much she adored the sight of her with the eager kiss and with her fingers running lovingly along her body, letting her touch roam across her body. It was a familiar eeling, as they had hardly kept very much away from one another before the wedding, but it was a more special one now, charged with something more intense. An intensity rekindled as she pulled back and stared down once more at her wife's gorgeous lace underwear.

Hands on Aurea's hips guided her up on the bed, and she didn't fight it, squirming her way up it as Fennel followed after her, guiding the brunette's head onto the pillow. The professor knew what was coming, knew that her wife had in mind for her, and she couild not have been more excited as Fennel indulged another moment longer with her lips before sinking her way down. The kisses were eager, and Fennel was familiar with kissing her way down Aurea's body, but she was a bit faster this time than normal as she burned with a need that felt was something exciting in that feeling though, in the sense that she was ready to lose herself in pleasure; it was her wedding night, and she sure well deserved to get a bit more wild than usual.

Lips kissed along the tops of Aurea's breasts, down along her stomach as her hips swayed back and forth, and fingers sank slowly into the badn of her panties. She could see the uncertainty in Fennel's eyes, almost like she wanted to somehow hold back and keep the lacy panties on for how gorgeous she found them, but the lilac haired scientist relented, and pulled them down, kissing further along. Usually, Fennel would veer off just above Aurea's clit and slip down to kiss along her thighs first, a playful tease that always riled her up excitedly. But this wasnt' a usual night, and driven by her need to pleasure her wife, a more desperate and needy Fennel dragged her tongue right down from Aurea's waist to the bottom of her slit, stopping briefly only to plant a kiss onto her clit. It was a quick one, and then her tongue continued down, dragging the length of her slit, and then coming back up with more kisses.

Aurea moaned as the lips peppered her labia with kisses from all over. It made her twist about a little bit, excited by the prospect of sudden pleasure upon her. "Fennel," she moaned, staring down at her wife lovingly looking back at her. She was ready for this, ready to feel all of her wife's love, and all she could think about was how good this was bound to feel if Fennel was forgoing her usual games to get right to the point. She didn't blame her for it though; with everything riding on this night, she felt like it was right to skip right to the lovemaking, to embrace the passion of the night nad let all of their extra games and teases fall by the wayside as they focused solely on making the other feel good.

And making Aurea feel good was at the forefront of Fennel's mind as she licked all over Aurea's pussy, tasting the sticky wetness that signaled how excited her wife was for this. She moaned, fingers running circles into Aurea's thighs as she held them gently apart. Aurea was not shy about squirming around excitedly as she was eaten out, and as her lips settled around her sensitive clit and she began to suck on it, that squirming beneath her touch was something that Fennel loved to feel and to keep steady against. There was a certain special kind of excitement that came from knwoing how good she was making someone feel and getting all the life feedback not only of moans and of longing eye contact, but the way that she could make an entire body writhe in delight.

Gently caressing the thighs she was holding onto, Fennel made sure each brush of her soft fingertips along the skin pushed just a little closer inward, until her fingers were brushing along Aurea's labia, drawn in closer to the source of heat and wetness. She didn't hesitate for a second as she pushed a pair of eager digits into her girlfriend, making Aurea moan and twist about happily as she felt the slow penetration pushing into her, the elation of being steadily and adoringly filled with the wriggling fingers pressing slowly into her. It made Aurea moan louder as the steady rocking of digits in and out of her complimented the sucking of her clit. Fennel knew all of the ways to touch her and took eager, loving advantage of every weakness she had to expert efficiency with her body.

Fennel kept the rhythm steady, curling her fingers within her writhing bride as her tongue made quick, loving work of the sensitive clit between her lips. She loved to suck on it, breaking only to give it plenty of tongue attention and wind her up further and hotter for what was to come, always pushed a little bit closer toward the edge. The matter of making Aurea twist against her touch had almost become mundane, but the actual motion of the beautiful brunette aflame with passion was something Fennel could never tire of as she kept her touch steady and unwavering, doing everything she could to push Aurea that last little bit needed to have her in the throes of orgasmic bliss. It was something that she knew she would never come to bore of, the most perfect and pure thing in the world being the way that her name sounded on the tip of Juni's lips as she lost herself.

Which meant that as Aurea yelled, "Fennel!" the lilac haired scientist's entire chest tightened in excitement as she felt her wife hit her peak beneath her touch. All of the heated twisting and loud moans left Fennel's senses burning with appreciation for everything she saw, from the bucking of Aurea's hips and the way her legs shivered to the breathy noises spilling free and shameless, almost as if defiantly testing how thick the walls of the hotel were with the way she went all out with it. But Fennel didn't care, glad to see Aurea having the time of her life and willing to let her be as noisy as she damn well pleased if it made her happy to.

Aurea took a moment to come down from her high, and as she did so, Fennel kissed her way back up her body, coming finally to her lips where she stole one of the ragged breaths Aurea was rapidly letting out and leaning in for a kiss. Lazily meeting it, Aurea knew this was the time to reveal her surprise, and once she had gathered herself and, for good measure, spent a little longer liplocked with her newlywed wife, she pulled back. "I have something I want to show you," she said softly. "She reached for the beside table and pulled out something she had slipped into the drawer, a white box that she laid down onto the bed and began to open. "This is a bit of a wedding present to myself, but I think you're going to like it too." She finished opening the box to reveal a brand new strap-on to her wife, holding it up and watching as Fennel's face lit up in delight. The gorgeously crafted ivory coloured phallus stood a little longer than any of the ones they had back home, but even more special was the it had laser engraved into the side of it the date of their wedding. "It's a little bit corny, but-"

"I love it," Fennel said, biting her lip as she clutched her thighs in excitement. "And I would love to let you use it on me, Juni. I always love letting you take me, and tonight is the night where I'd love it most, but I want this to be special. There's one thing we haven't done with a strap-on before, and I want to do it with you. I wanted to give it to you tonight anyway, but now that I see what you got, I'm more sure than ever."

It took Aurea a minute to understand what Fennel was talking about, but as it dawned on her, her face lit up in excitement. "You mean it," she said, not even a question as she reached for the bedside table and a bottle of lube. "Oh Arceus you actually mean it!" She leaned in and fervidly kissedf Fennel again, unable to contain her excitement as she guided her lover onto all fours. She knew that Fennel had never done anal before, even with Aurea's strap-ons, and this was cause for celebration. Once Fennel was down on all fours she started to slide the frilly white panties down her legs, though not before kissing both soft ass cheeks in anticipation and adoration.

The matter of preparing the strap-on and her wife wasn't something Aurea took lightly. She wanted this to go perfectly, and perfect meant taking some proper precuations. She started by zealously applying lube to the strap-on and rubbing it all over, making sure that the entire phallus was primed and slick for what was to come. Then, a generous dollop was applied to her fingers, and she pushed a single digit slowly into Fennel, listening to her wife whine as she felt the penetration.

"Juni," Fennel whimpered, closing her eyes and biting her lip as the digit rocked back and forth. Once she was a little looser, a second finger followed, and the two began to spread and part in a scissor motion, trying to further ease her into what was to come. It was getting her ready in more ways than one, as Fennel's pussy dripped with need, leaking all over her thighs. The sensation was building and she was more ready for this than ever as everything fell perfectly into place.

When finally Fennel was as ready as she was going to get, Aurea slipped into the harness, guided the interior portion into her own pussy, felt it angle up against her g-spot as she leaned forward, grasping the base and guiding it up to Fennel's slickened back door, as ready as it would ever be. "I love you," she said, fingers caressing down Fennel's back, steadily seizing her hips as she guided herself forward and slowly sank into her. She pressed onward through her wife's high, shuddering noises, pressing eagerly forward and doing her best to keep herself composed as she watched her beloved hold as tightly in place as she could against the pleasure.

Fennel knew she was in for more than she had expected as the toy sank into her. Aurea was a true lady, each slow thrust into her being as gentle as possible, never going in too fast or too hard as she instead savoured the feeling in a way that left Fennel with the time to get used to the thick phallus pushing into her. It was careful and measured, everything so considerate as Fennel laid her head down on the pillow, going low so that she could properly brace herself amid all the pleasure swelling up excitingly within her. She appreciated the patience.

But steadily, Aurea was able to go a bit faster, winding up into something steady and deeper as the toy rocked in and out, each thrust sinking just a tiny bit deeper, her hips moving just a little faster. Her overzealous lubrication made it all a smoother, easier experience, and nobody would complain about too much lube involved as she rocked back and forth and took eager advantage of her efforts, knowing that she could make Fennel feel better by winding up into fucking her a bit faster while still being secure in the knowledge she wasn't hurting her. With time and a little bit of patience, the slow thrusts quickened, until she had built a nice, confident pace with which to fuck her wife's ass, and once she got going, nothing was going to stop Aurea.

"Oh Juni, it feels so good," Fennel whined, a hand between her legs and working steadily at her drooling folds as she sfed into the pleasure, loving loving the pleasure swelling within her more and more by the second. There was something so satisfying about this, about knowing that she could pull this off and that their experimentation was paying off. She didn't know if it would all work out or if she'd even enjoy anal, but with the fumbling complement of her fingers doing their best to steadily work in and out of her pussy amid the pleasure she got from behind, Fennel was drawing closer and closer to orgasm without even having to think too much about it, twisting about happily as she was given the treatment she was so glad to find felt good enough to justify leaving it as something special for their wedding night.

Even if she wasn't being treated to the same sensations, Aurea was more than happy with the g-spot stimulation she got as she fucked Fennel, the steady rubbing at the roof of ehr pussy igniting within her the pleasure she needed to keep going, to keep pushing forward and giving her wife the treatment she deserved as she wound herself up for an orgasm as well. In fact, she felt herself drawing closer even than the woman getting fucked, even though with Fennel fingering herself, she was getting more sensation than Aurea was. Not that she minded, keeping the task up steadily, knowing that if she did cum before her wife, she'd simply have to keep going until she was certain Fennel was happy.

But it wouldn't be necessary, as the two hit their peak at the same time, a single thrust pushing both of them over the edge and into a needy cry of, "I love you!" as their bodies burned hotly, streaks of searing delight coursing through their veins as they climaxed in excited, perfect unison. Their bodies twitched and heaved, Fennel slamming back against Aurea as Aurea in turn leaned in and pressed kisses all over Fennel's back, clinging to her tightly as she made sure that in that brief, searing moment of perfection, she was doing what she loved most in the world.

In the winding, perfect afterglow, the two clung to one another, not really saying much as they held tightly in and just focused on the warmth of one another. Their bodies would be back up to the task of another round soon, but for a brief and patient moment, they were happier to settle into something patient and calm together, something rooted less in what they did together, and more that they were together. Aurea's fingers threaded through Fennel's and held softly to her. There wasn't going to be any lack of togetherness for them, because this was going to be the rest of their lives.


End file.
